


Bajkopisarz

by snylilith



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Akcja: Sekretna Misja, Comedy, Community: Mirriel, Dziwne imiona są dziwne, Gen, MyDragonPal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snylilith/pseuds/snylilith
Summary: Opowiadanie powstało w ramach oddolnej wymiany fików "Sekretna Misja" na forum Mirriel, do życzenia SzmaragDrac: 6. Galavant dowiaduje się, że Ryszard naprawdę ma smoka, więc jako pogromca smoków stwierdza, że musi gada ubić. Komedia, Ryszard broniący praw swojego pupila, Galavant chcący być znów bohaterem, reszta przewraca oczami itd. Tylko raczej bez takich poważnych kłótni między Ryszardem z Galavantem.No więc jest bez poważnych kłótni :D





	Bajkopisarz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SzmaragDrac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/gifts).

Fale szumiały miło i uspokajająco, łagodnymi wachlarzami rozpływały się po złotym piasku. Zarówno niebo, jak i ocean prezentowały idealny odcień lśniącego srebrzyście błękitu. Stojący nieopodal domek, drewniany i tonący wśród kwiatów, wyglądał tak idealnie, jak tylko to możliwe w przypadku maleńkiego, tonącego w kwiatach domku, stojącego nad brzegiem oceanu, w piękny, słoneczny dzień. Było to wyśnione, idealne gniazdko Isabelli i Galavanta. Trzecie, gwoli ścisłości, ponieważ poprzednie dwa położone były nieco zbyt blisko oceanu. Nie ostatnie - chociaż jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieli, po drugiej stronie kontynentu piękna Madalena właśnie rozłożyła na łopatki (a następnie przyszpiliła sztyletem do podłogi) swojego mistrza i szykowała sztorm, który miał na dobre obrzydzić naszym bohaterom ideę chatki z wyjściem na plażę. Ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów. W końcu sianie wiatru zajęło Madalenie kilka lat, głównie z powodu zgrai żółtych stworków, które uparły się jej służyć i znakomicie wszystko psuły. A wszystko to były wydarzenia, które nie należały do naszej opowieści. 

Na razie dzień był piękny, morze spokojne, a od strony zielonych łąk, otaczających pobliską wioskę, biegł właśnie ku domowi dziewięcioletni Braveheart, najstarszy syn Galavanta. Nawiasem mówiąc, młodszy syn Galavanta miał na imię Longarm. Po tych dwóch przypadkach Isabella oświadczyła, że ma dosyć i następne dziecko ochrzci sama. Metaforycznie, rzecz jasna - dosłownie chrztu udzielili, jak zwykle, śpiewający mnichowie, podczas fantastycznej ceremonii, którą zachwycone było nawet chrzczone dziecko, maleńka Smokescreen.

Braveheart wpadł do domu, dysząc ciężko rzucił się na ławę, wydudlał pół dzbanka wody i dopiero wtedy zdołał wykrztusić:   
\- Tato, smok!  
\- Gdzie? - spytał nie do końca uważnie Galavant. W jego poemacie statek wspinał się właśnie ku szczytowi fali niczym wargi ukochanego na pierś oblubienicy i dzielny nasz bohater nie za bardzo miał głowę do smoków.   
\- Tam, koło Zawrzyjmordzia! - poinformował go syn, nieświadom, w jakich to rejonach przebywały myśli jego ojca.   
\- Mały Bennie mówi, że widział bestię, jak przelatywała nad lasem!  
\- Smok, co? - uśmiechnął się Galavant, po czym odłożył pióro, wypił łyk wody i poświęcił latorośli pełnię uwagi. - Czy Bennie jest całkowicie pewien, że to smok? Bo wiwerny dla niedoświadczonego obserwatora mogą wyglądać bardzo podobnie, różnica polega głównie na tym, że...  
\- Smoki mają skrzydła i przednie łapy, a wiwerny tylko skrzydła!   
-...Dokładnie, Barry. A może to był gryf? Kiedy są w powietrzu...  
\- Tato, nawet Bennie nie pomyliłby gryfa ze smokiem! - Chłopiec z rozmachem pacnął się ręką w czoło. - Każdy widział gryfa!  
\- W każdym razie wypytaj Benniego o te łapy, dobrze? - polecił poważnie ojciec. - Nie chcielibyśmy się pomylić.  
Braveheart skinął głową i wypadł z domu równie szybko, jak wpadł.   
\- Kochanie, Barry widział smoka! - zawołał Galavant w stronę plaży, gdzie Isabella i Smokescreen budowały trzydziestopiętrowy zamek z piasku.  
Ale tak naprawdę w to nie wierzył.

Barry poinformował wieczorem, że Benniemu wydaje się, że smok miał jedną przednią łapę krótszą, a drugą dłuższą, więc może był jakąś hybrydą. Zamierzali kontynuować obserwację przy najbliższej okazji. Szczęście nie sprzyjało jednak młodym tropicielom, a potem zajęli się budową fortu i wydawało się, że smok zostanie na dobre zapomniany, kiedy następną niesamowitą historię przyniósł Longie. 

Żeby w pełni zrozumieć, co zaszło, trzeba wam wiedzieć, że Longie miał w Zawrzyjmordziu przyjaciółkę, Anteę. Chatka Antei położona była na obrzeżach wsi i wydawała się powoli zapadać w ziemię; Longie uwierzył bez cienia wątpliwości, kiedy przyjaciółka powiedziała mu, że kiedyś przed domem rosły dwa drzewa, ale potem słomiany dach zaczął się obniżać, aż nie pozostało nic innego, jak przerobić drzewa na słupy, podpierające ganek.   
\- Kiedy reszta strzechy dotknie gruntu, przebiję drzwi w ścianie szczytowej - obwieściła, na co Longie zaproponował, że mogłaby też wyczołgiwać się przez tunel, który powstanie w miejscu ganku, jak Eskimosi z igloo.  
\- Eskimosi nie istnieją, chłopcze - skarciła go łagodnie Antea. - Ale mogłabym leżeć w wejściu i wyglądałabym wtedy jak głowa żółwia!  
Naprawdę tak właśnie by wyglądała, pomarszczona i ogorzała od słońca. Przyjaciółka Longarma była, w istocie, antyczna - a co najmniej po siedemdziesiątce. I to sporo po. Utrzymywała się głównie ze znajomości ziół, a zwłaszcza tego, które z nich pasują do nalewki porzeczkowej. Posiadała też jedną kozę, która zazwyczaj pasła się pod lasem, uwiązana na łańcuchu (gdyby nie była uwiązana, pasłaby się na porzeczkach, a wtedy Antea nie miałaby z czego żyć).   
I tę właśnie kozę, opowiadał pewnego dnia zapłakany Longie, tę właśnie nieprzydatną, ale ukochaną kozę Antei porwał smok.   
\- Przyleciał wieczorem, zębiska miał jak miecze i ciach! połknął ją w całości, zostawił tylko przegryziony łańcuch!  
\- Czy miał przednie łapy? - zapytał od razu Barry, na co Longarm, wrażliwa duszyczka, posłał mu oburzone spojrzenie.  
\- Antea nie patrzyła na jego łapy, baranie! A teraz nie ma kozy i jest taka okropnie smutna, że chyba jej pęknie serce... - Tu załamał się głos Longiego.   
Galavant przytulił syna, zastanowił się chwilę i sięgnął do kuferka z monetami.  
\- To powinno wystarczyć na koźlątko, a Kosma Drzymała ma kilka na sprzedaż - powiedział, podając chłopcu pieniądze. - Wiem, że nic nie zastąpi Antei jej ulubionej kozy, ale jeśli będzie miała małe koźlątko, to będzie wiedziała, że ktoś jej potrzebuje.   
\- I zapytaj koniecznie o te łapy! Może zapamiętała, ludzie w stanie szoku zapamiętują najdziwniejsze rzeczy! - zawołał za bratem uparty Barry. 

Kosma Drzymała mieszkał w samym środku wsi, w budynku, który jego ojciec postawił na miejscu poprzedniej, rozpadającej się z wolna chałupki. Kosma dbał o dom i obejście: gospodarskie podwórko było zawsze wymiecione do czysta, ściany regularnie bielone, a deski smołowane. Kosma miał rękę do interesów i z pomocą żony oraz trzech synów pomnażał ojcowski dobytek. Teraz zaś stał w drzwiach do jadalni Galavanta, zerkał nieufnie na szarą mgłę nad oceanem (w głębi duszy uważał, że trzeba być stukniętym rycerzem, żeby mieszkać tak blisko wody) i opowiadał o smoku.   
\- Prawdziwe smoczysko, panie! - mówił ściszonym głosem, a jego oczy były wielkie jak talerze. - Naprawdę! Łapy i zębiska i wszystko, żadna wiwerna, żaden gryf, co ja, gryfa nie widziałem? Każdy widział gryfa, mój pies wie, jak zajść gryfa od tyłu, żeby się wystraszył i odczepił od owiec. A to był prawdziwy smok! Moje stado się pasło za lasem, bydlak przyleciał, dwie owce zjadł na miejscu, dwie chwycił w szpony, cztery owce jestem stratny! Cztery! I pół dnia pracy, kiedy cała rodzina latała po lesie, łapiąc resztę stada! - Tu Kosma wyjął... coś... z kieszeni i wysmarkał się donośnie.   
Galavant poczuł lekki niepokój: możliwe, że zaswędziała go nieco ręka. Prawa, ta od miecza.   
\- Zobaczę, co się da zrobić - obiecał, po czym sięgnął do skrzyneczki. - Proszę, to ci na pewno zrekompensuje straty...

\- Wiesz, że technicznie rzecz biorąc, nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za owce Drzymały? - upewniła się Isabella tego wieczora, kiedy już leżeli w łóżku, skuleni pod kołdrą. Po szarym dniu nastała niespokojna, wietrzna noc. - Ani za żadne inne. Nie jesteś firmą ubezpieczeniową.  
\- Jestem rycerzem, kochanie - mruknął Galavant, obejmując żonę i przyciągając ją jeszcze bliżej. - A rycerze pomagają uciśnionym. Pamiętasz? Sama mi o tym przypominałaś...  
\- Kiedy potrzebowałam, żebyś mi pomógł, skarbie. I możliwe, że chciałam cię wtedy zwabić w pułapkę, pamiętasz? - pocałowała go delikatnie w podbródek. - Longie pewnie opowiedział Drzymale o smoku, jak kupował koźlątko dla Antei i stary pryk uznał, że jemu też się przyda nieco wsparcia. Do końca tygodnia odwiedzi nas reszta wioski.  
Pierś Galavanta nabrzmiała potężnym westchnieniem.  
\- Myślałem o tym, kochanie - przyznał, gładząc plecy Isabelli.  
\- Ale coś ci nie daje spokoju? - odgadła, po czym zaczęła wędrować wargami w dół jego szyi. Galavant przez dłuższą chwilę zbierał myśli, z różnych przyczyn, na przykład dlatego, że jego palce doszły do tego fragmentu pleców Isabelli, którego nie nazywa się już plecami. Był to fragment rozkosznie zaokrąglony i sprężysty.   
\- Chodzi mi po głowie Tad Cooper - powiedział w końcu, i odsunął się nieco.   
\- Ta jaszczurka? - Isabella uniosła czarną brew, przybierając minę, która, choć wyrazista, wyjątkowo nie dodawała jej urody.   
\- Richard był przekonany, że to smok.  
\- Za Richardem chodzą jednorożce. A teraz wróć z tymi rękoma tam, gdzie byłeś, zanim jakiś smok weźmie mnie przez pomyłkę za dziewicę... Och, kochanie, co tu robisz? - Głos Isabelli w ułamku sekundy nabrał tej słodyczy, która oznaczała, że księżniczka była nieludzko wściekła, ale zamierzała to przełknąć i zachować się elegancko.   
\- Boję się - stojąca w nogach łóżka Smokescreen pociągnęła nosem. - Czy zaleje nas morze?   
\- A skądże, skarbie, jesteśmy daleko od brzegu, naprawdę - zapewniła ją Isabella.   
\- Boję się - powtórzyła dziewczynka, kiedy wiatr mocniej stuknął okiennicami, a płomienie świec zadrżały. - Mogę dziś spać z wami?  
Z piersi obojga rodziców wyrwał się jęk.   
\- Oczywiście. Wskakuj, Smokey - Galavant przesunął się i uniósł kołdrę. Oboje wiedzieli, że i tak nie byłby w stanie skupić się na niczym, wiedząc, że jedno z jego dzieci boi się w samotności. Choćby była to samotność wypełniona pochrapywaniem dwóch starszych braci. 

Galavant rozglądał się kilkukrotnie, ale (ku swemu cichemu rozczarowaniu) nie znalazł nic, co by go naprowadziło na ślad skrzydlatego utrapienia. Smok pożarł jeszcze kilka owiec, ale Isabella zaczęła rzucać groźne spojrzenia każdemu, kto przyszedł po rekompensatę, i kolejka zniknęła sprzed drzwi ich domu, zanim stracili całe oszczędności. Potem Braveheart złapał od Małego Benniego dżumę i wszyscy byli trochę chorzy. Smok zszedł na naprawdę odległy plan, zwłaszcza, że w wiosce po epidemii zostało trochę wolnych owiec do wzięcia. Następnie przyszła mroźna zima (i zapasowe owce bardzo się przydały) a potem - łąki się zazieleniły, zboże na polach wykiełkowało i mieszkańcy Zawrzyjmordzia zaczęli znowu patrzeć w przyszłość z odrobiną nadziei.   
Isabella pokazywała właśnie Smokescreen, jak się sieje groszek, jednym uchem słuchając Longarma, który na werandzie opowiadał ojcu o nowej kozie Antei, która zjadła jej ostatnie zimowe buty, kiedy od strony wioski nadbiegł zdyszany Barry.   
\- Tato, tato, słuchaj! - wydyszał, po czym zatchnął się i przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł złapać powietrza. Dzięki temu Isabella i Smokescreen zdążyły podejść bliżej i nie straciły ani kawałka nowin.   
\- Pamiętacie Grażynę, tę rudą i piegowatą? - ekscytował się Braveheart. - Mały Bennie mówi, że smok ją porwał, bo była nieśmigana!   
\- Co?! - zakrztusili się równocześnie Galavant i Isabella.  
\- No naprawdę, smok ją porwał! A do tej pory pewnie pożarł też Konrada, wiecie, syna kuzyna Kosmy Drzymały! Bennie o wszystkim usłyszał z pierwszej ręki, to znaczy, usłyszał od Konrada, że smok porwał Grażynę i że Konrad zamierza ją sprowadzić do domu, a potem Konrad pojechał i już drugi tydzień go nie ma, no to co, musiał go smok zjeść, nie?   
To była przerażająca myśl. Isabella odruchowo mocniej przytuliła Smokescreen, Galavant zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu Longarma. Jednocześnie poczuł, że barki przygniata mu ciężar odpowiedzialności.   
\- Znajdę ich - oświadczył donośnie, spoglądając w dal. - Znajdę ich i sprowadzę do domu, albo pomszczę ich śmierć, raz na zawsze uwalniając nas od terroru bestii.   
\- Ale... - zaczęła Isabella, szybko otrząsając się z pierwszego wrażenia. Nie było jej dane skończyć.   
\- Siodłaj mojego konia, Braveheart, wyruszam natychmiast - stwierdził Galavant, wbiegając do domu po miecz. Prawa ręka zdecydowanie go swędziała.  
\- Może najpierw... - spróbowała znowu Isabella.   
\- Muszę mieć pewność, że jesteście bezpieczni - przerwał jej Galavant, po czym spojrzał w taki sposób, że księżniczce nieco zmiękły kolana.   
\- Tylko wróć do mnie bezpiecznie - poleciła Isabella i pocałowała męża ogniście. Zanim się od siebie oderwali, Barry przyprowadził osiodłanego konia i wkrótce Galavant zniknął za zakrętem drogi.

Tropienie smoka było bardzo trudne, jak na tak dużą bestię. Najwyraźniej nigdzie w okolicy nie lądował, ani nawet nie ział ogniem - Galavant już poprzedniego lata zwrócił uwagę na tę cechę, wskazującą na duży rozsądek. Nawet Mały Bennie nie wiedział, gdzie dokładnie była Grażyna, kiedy została porwana, albo w którą stronę gad odleciał. Potrafił wprawdzie wskazać, w którą stronę wyruszył Konrad, ale wśród licznych nadbrzeżnych ścieżek łatwo było zgubić trop, a obfite wiosenne deszcze wcale nie pomagały. Po dwóch dniach błąkania się bez wyraźnego celu Galavant stracił cierpliwość i uznał, że zacznie poszukiwania tam, gdzie zupełnym przypadkiem mogło się znajdować leże smoka. 

Przez łąki i pola i sieć niewiarygodnie zrujnowanych przez zimę dróg pędził dzielny rycerz, aż wyrosły przed nim surowe mury zamku. Wpadł na dziedziniec, rzucił cugle pierwszemu giermkowi, który nawinął mu się pod rękę i wbiegł po trzy stopnie na raz do sali tronowej. Tu jego pęd został nieco przystopowany, ponieważ w sali rzeczywiście znajdował się król Richard: na tronie miał rozłożony kolorowy kilimek, a na kilimku darło się niemowlę.   
\- O - powiedział Galavanat, dość konkretnie zbity z pantałyku. - Gratulacje.  
Richard posłał mu szczęśliwy uśmiech, prawie nie przerywając zagadywania dziecka. Z zaskakującą sprawnością skończył zmieniać pieluchę, zawinął maleństwo w kocyk i w niecałe trzy minuty zamienił gniewny ryk w senne posapywanie.   
\- Galavant! - przywitał się następnie jowialnie. - Możesz spacerować ze mną, albo stanąć na środku i wodzić za nami wzrokiem. Roberta Augustina Richarda śpi u mnie na rękach tylko kiedy się poruszam. Zobacz, czyż nie wygląda zupełnie jak ja?  
\- W istocie - zgodził się Galavant, dla którego wszystkie dzieci, nawet te własne, co najmniej do szóstego miesiąca życia wyglądały zupełnie identycznie. Przez chwilę wędrował wokół sali wraz z Richardem, wysłuchując zachwytów króla nad dzieckiem, Robertą i życiem w ogólności.   
\- A co ciebie tu sprowadza, przyjacielu? - spytał wreszcie władca. - Zakopaliście się z Issy na wybrzeżu, nie żebym czuł się samotny, albo porzucony, albo całkiem zapomniany przez przyjaciół. Nie widzieliśmy się chyba od chrzcin Smokescreen, a przypomnij mi, ile ona ma lat?  
\- Skończyła cztery, ale miała półtora roku jak ją chrzciliśmy...  
\- No właśnie, wieki! Myślałem, że teraz nasza kolej, ale skoro tu jesteś, to pewnie nas wyprzedziliście...  
\- Co? Nie, nic z tych rzeczy... - Galavant zbierał przez chwilę myśli, zanim wreszcie sobie przypomniał, co go właściwie sprowadziło do zamku Richarda.  
\- Pamiętasz tę jaszczurkę, którą znalazłeś niedługo przed bitwą? - zapytał ostrożnie. Twarz króla, o ile to możliwe, rozpromieniła się jeszcze bardziej.   
\- Oczywiście! Jak mógłbym zapomnieć! To nie jaszczurka, tylko prawdziwy smok i powinieneś zobaczyć twarz Roberty, kiedy po raz pierwszy zionął ogniem! Chodź, pokażę ci...

Wymagało to pewnego wysiłku, ale Galavant ostatecznie zdołał stawić czoła entuzjazmowi przyjaciela. Co naprawdę nie było łatwe. Od kiedy Galavant został ojcem, zrozumiał, że zmuszanie Richarda do trzeźwego spojrzenia na rzeczywistość jest jak tłumaczenie Smokescreen, że wtykanie zerwanych kwiatków w ziemię to nie to samo, co ich sadzenie (płakała przez godzinę, kiedy rano odkryła, że jej wieczorny ogródek umarł).   
\- Richard... Richard! - Galavant chwycił przyjaciela za rękaw i spojrzał mu stanowczo w oczy. - Musimy porozmawiać. Twój smok najwyraźniej trochę się zagalopował, narobił szkód na wybrzeżu. Porywa owce...  
Richard prychnął z oburzeniem, po czym, nie przejmując się uwalnianiem rękawa, podjął wędrówkę wokół sali, bo zawiniątko w jego rękach poruszyło się niespokojnie.   
\- Tad Cooper na pewno nie porywa żadnych owiec. Sam go karmię i nie przyjmuje pokarmu od obcych. To szlachetny smok!  
\- Więc jak wyjaśnisz, że całe zeszłe lato wypłacałem rekompensaty za zwierzęta, pożarte przez smoka?   
-...ktoś znalazł sprytny sposób, żeby wydusić z ciebie forsę? - zapytał Richard, patrząc na Galavanta tak, jakby to za nim chodziły jednorożce.   
\- Albo twój smok nie jest taki szlachetny, jak chciałbyś wierzyć. Słuchaj, przyjacielu - Galavant westchnął ze smutkiem. - Wiem, że go kochasz. Ale owce to nie wszystko. Twój smok porwał młodą dziewczynę z naszej wioski.   
Teraz oczy Richarda zrobiły się wielkie jak dwa księżyce w pełni.   
\- Ktoś cię robi w konia - parsknął.  
\- Z pewnością nie.  
\- Z pewnością tak. - Richard odwrócił się na pięcie i pociągnął Galavanta za sobą. - Chodź. Zobacz mojego smoka. 

Powędrowali przez kamienne korytarze zamku, aż wyprowadziły ich na otoczony murami podworzec z fontanną. Na obramowaniu fontanny, w cieniu młodej lipy, leżał... Tad Cooper, bez dwóch zdań. Albo jakaś inna jaszczurka o równie "uśmiechniętym" pyszczku. Nowością były skrzydła (ponad przednimi łapami, czyli prawdziwy smok, żadna wiwerna) no i bez wątpienia urósł. Mianowicie był rozmiaru sporego psa. Ewentualnie bardzo małego kucyka. Być może gdyby miał dzień pełen ruchu, to rzeczywiście byłby w stanie zjeść całą owcę, ale miałby potem kłopot z oderwaniem się od ziemi.   
\- Smoki to długowieczne stworzenia, Galavancie - powiedział Richard i spojrzał na rycerza ze współczuciem, co było, doprawdy, oburzające. - Tad jest jeszcze za młody na porywanie dziewic.   
Galavant nie zamierzał dyskutować, mając oczywisty dowód przed oczami.   
\- W takim razie musi istnieć jakiś inny smok - westchnął. - Dziewczyna nie porwała się sama.  
Richard westchnął do towarzystwa. Przez chwilę przyglądali się drzemiącemu w wiosennym słońcu gadowi.  
\- Jak miała na imię? - zapytał Richard.  
\- Grażyna - powiedział cicho Galavant. Richard zerknął na niego bokiem.  
\- Czy to popularne imię w tym waszym... Zawrzypapiu?   
Pochłonięty melancholią Galavant nie od razu zarejestrował zmianę tonu konwersacji.   
\- Mieliśmy tylko jedną. Piękna dziewczyna: jasna cera, rude włosy...  
\- A jej ukochany miał przypadkiem na imię Konrad?  
Teraz już Galavant musiał połączyć fakty. Odwrócił się od Tada i spojrzał prosto w oczy Richarda.   
\- Nie...  
Król energicznie pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak.   
\- Tutaj?   
\- Przyszli jakieś trzy tygodnie temu. Dziewczyna jest w ciąży, o czym nie wiedziałbym. - Richard pokraśniał z dumy. - Gdyby nie moje świeże doświadczenie z ciężarną kobietą.   
\- Martwiłem się o nich! - wybuchł Galavant, którego zażenowanie sięgało właśnie zenitu. - Isabella mówiła, że z tymi owcami to pewnie wyłudzacze, ale wszyscy wydawali się tacy zrozpaczeni...   
\- Jeśli chcesz, mogę poprosić Garetha, żeby wykopał z szafy swój topór?   
Rycerz zajęczał i chwycił się za włosy. Richard, widząc, że jego próba pocieszenia nie przyniosła skutku, odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.   
\- Chodź, przyjacielu. Oddam córkę niańce i pójdziemy opić zakłamanie oraz chciwość ludu.

Jakiś czas (i kilka dzbanów piwa) później Galavant czule obejmował Richarda.   
\- Tak się ciez-sę, że to nie b-był twój smok, przyyyjacielu - bełkotał. - To by było ok-kropne!  
\- Tad Cooper też ta-ak uważa - zgodził się Richard, z pewnym wysiłkiem uzupełniając zawartość kufli. - B-bardzo mnie kocha. M-m-m-usiałbym z tobą walczyć na śmieeeerć i życie. A obawiam się - dodał w przypływie trunkowej szczerości. - Że skopałbyś mnie niemiłosiernie.

W czasie gdy Galavant i Richard odrdzewiali swoją przyjaźń dużą ilością alkoholu, samotna koza wychynęła na skraju lasu w Zawrzyjmordziu.   
\- Tak myślałam, że wrócisz - skwitowała to krótko Antea, chwytając za fragment przerdzewiałego łańcucha. - Za karę musisz sama wytłumaczyć Longiemu, dlaczego nie jesteś pożarta przez smoka.   
Koza spojrzała na swoją panią z urazą, jakby chciała powiedzieć, że jeśli ktoś wymyśla niestworzone historie, to sam się powinien z nich spowiadać przed dziećmi o wielkich sercach. 

Kosma Drzymała nie odczuwał żadnych wyrzutów sumienia z powodu owiec, które sprzedał z zyskiem, a następnie zgłosił jako ofiary smoka. W końcu ci stuknięci rycerze i tak mieli za dużo pieniędzy - a wszystko wskutek uciskania ludności wiejskiej i pobierania opłat za wątpliwą ochronę przed zagrożeniami, które pewnie w połowie przypadków były równie fikcyjne, jak smok. Przynajmniej Kosma miał zimą za co kupić eliksiry lecznicze, którymi nawet podzielił się z sąsiadami, bo wiadomo, że im więcej ludzi zachoruje, tym dżuma staje się silniejsza. 

Grażyna i Konrad odbyli poważną rozmowę z Galavantem i wrócili ostatecznie do Zawrzyjmordzia. Wyjaśnili całą sprawę rodzicom, którzy wcale nie byli zaskoczeni, bo przecież trudno jednocześnie wierzyć w smoka i sprzedawać owce, za które się dostało rekompensatę.   
\- Przynajmniej nie poszliście klepać biedy w jakimś szałasie w lesie, tylko uczciwie zarobiliście na służbie u króla Richarda. Jak ktoś wraca do domu bogatszy niż wyszedł, to i głupie pomysły można wybaczyć - podsumował ojciec Grażyny.   
\- Teraz najważniejsze, żeby nerw nie było, żeby się dziecko zdrowe urodziło - dodał ojciec Konrada.

Kilka dni później Mały Bennie opowiedział Braveheartowi ze szczegółami, jak to Konrad podróżował przez pół świata, odrzucił zaloty syren, zdobył magiczny kompas, a wreszcie pokonał smoka i ocalił ukochaną. Braveheart słuchał jak zaczarowany i wierzył w każde słowo przyjaciela.

Gdzieś po drugiej stronie morza piękna Madalena warzyła sztorm. Zaczynało się lato.


End file.
